A right-angle spray-nozzle for a squeeze bottle and producing a spray at least approaching the character obtained by the nozzle of the Laauwe U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,789 but made as a one-piece unit, is desirable because of its lower manufacturing cost. This patented nozzle produces an aerosol type spray when a squeezed squeeze bottle contains a liquid product with the usual head space containing air above the product, but this nozzle is of multi-part construction.
The Leong U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,525 discloses an essentially one-piece nozzle that relies on two right-angularly directed high-velocity jets respectively of the liquid and air. To produce these jets requires abnormal bottle squeezing force. Bottle venting after squeezing is slowed undesirably. The jets can be produced only by flow-restricting orifices of which two are required.
This Leong patent nozzle operates on the shear action obtained by one jet driving through the other. Prior art attempts to rely on shear action have not been too successful. An elaborate example of a nozzle relying on shear is the nozzle of the Shay et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,979, but which is of multi-part design.
One object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece right-angle spray-nozzle adapted for use on a squeeze bottle containing a liquid product and which produces a spray approaching the character of that obtainable by the Laauwe patent nozzle, while requiring less finger squeezing force and providing faster bottle venting than does the Leong patent nozzle.